


Slippery | audiofic

by FayJay



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay





	Slippery | audiofic

[ ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/)

  


## You are here

[Home](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/) » Slippery 

# Slippery

  
Posted by jinjur on Tuesday, 18 December 2007

 

fandom: 

[good omens](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/good-omens)

relationship: 

[aziraphale/crowley](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/literaturewriter-fandoms/good-omens/aziraphale/crowley)

 

[fayjay|reader](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/fayjayreader)

[fayjay|author](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/fayjayauthor)

 

mp3: [here](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/slippery.zip) [13.9 MB, 00:12:26]

comment to podficcer [here](mailto:thingsinvisibletosee@gmail.com)  
read or comment to text version [here](http://pandarus.livejournal.com/109676.html)

  * 309 reads



## wayfinding

  * [browse most recent posts](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/newest)
  * [browse by fandom](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-by-fandom)
  * [browse by relationship](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-by-pairing)
  * [browse gen categories](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-gen-categories)
  * [browse by reader](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-reader)
  * [browse by author](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-author)
  * [browse by language & file type](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-by-language)
  * [browse by length, series, & other info](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-length-or-file-type)



## Search form

  
Search   


  * [audiofic mission & values](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/audiofic-archive-mission-and-values-statements)
  * [creating & submitting podfic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/how-do-i-submit-recording)
  * [about mature content](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/about-mature-content)
  * [support this site](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/donate-to-the-audiofic-archive)
  * [contact](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/contact)



## Syndicate

  
[](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/rss.xml)

the audiofic archive is a multi-fandom archive of audio recordings of fanfiction. all podfic files are archived with creator permission and free to download.

## User login

  
Username *  


  
Password *  


  * [Request new password](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/user/password)



Copyright © 2014, [](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/)  


Theme by [Devsaran](http://www.devsaran.com)  



End file.
